history_of_borgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hugh
The Early Years Much like Borg, Hugh's early years are also shrouded in mystery. All that is known is that he was born sometime in the year 2000, and over the course of his childhood developed a burning rivalry with another child, named Robert. Although facts are scarce, there are many theories which aim to explain Hugh's beginnings and his rise to power. It is believed that Hugh is a "test tube baby" and as such does not know his biological father, which is what drives him in his pursuit of power, hoping that one day he may find the man that created him Rise to Power Hugh's rise to power is akin to Hitler's rise to power with the Nazi Party in post-war Germany; using his dashing looks and likable persona to persuade his followers to put him in a position of power, whilst hiding his twisted agenda behind promises of a "Land of Milk and Honey" Exodus 3:8. '' The support Hugh found from this tactic was unlike any other political figure the world had ever seen, it is estimated that 95% of Hugh's followers were radicalized, and would threaten "Non Believers" their lives at polling booths, and because of this, Hugh had a landslide victory with 78,236,142 votes to 1 ''(This one outstanding vote is believed to be Borg himself, placing his location at some time during in 1939 as Germany). '' While Hugh was distracting his followers with promises of economic reform and free V-Bucks, all of their hard earned tax dollars were being put towards one goal: Locating Borg. Locating Borg Once Hugh had gained power, he wasted no time implementing forced conscription and amassing the largest army the world had ever seen boasting a total force of 78,236,142. Those with a keen eye would notice that this is the entire German population, which is 100% true. Hugh quickly spread out his army across the globe, leaving the entire country of Germany deserted, eventually being claimed by Poland under ''Squatters Rights. ''After approximately 18 months of combing the globe, Borg's location was narrowed down to the Indochina Region. Which would end up playing a large role in The Great Borg War. Hugh's Rules of War Hugh thought of himself as somewhat of a visionary, and at around about the same time as his global conquest to find Borg he took inspiration from famed ancient Chinese military strategist Sun Tzu and decided to write his own "Rules of War" '''Volume 1' Always protect the head Always protect the family jewels Always stay on your feet Don't be afraid use a staunch bag The old “What's that over there?” trick When in doubt, blow up Never trust a chong Pretend you have the plague Surrender is never an option Never go out of bounds Volume 2 Keep your eyes on the prize Surround and encircle The best offence is a good defence Civilian casualties are always acceptable Civilian casualties are a myth Good musical backing will enhance combat effectiveness Never feel pity for your enemy, they're counting on it Shields win wars Keep bollards on hand in case of trucks Never engage Borg, it's a deathwish\ Volume 3 Find your enemy's strength and play to it, they won't expect that Men are expendable, military victories are not There is nothing wrong with forced conscription Never be afraid to charge across open minefields Child conscription isn't optional, it's necessary Napalm is a good way to burn your enemies alive Make people think you're the victim, not the aggressor The Tunnels of Kuala Lumpur After Borg's location had been narrowed to the Indochina region, Hugh ordered his best spies to infiltrate the region, assimilating into the culture after a number of months, feeding snippets of information back to the regional headquarters located on an island off the eastern coast of Bali. On the 3rd of June 1942, one of Hugh's most respected spies, Codename BONNICI phoned in a CODE BROWN, Also known as "Contact with Borg". ''The night after the message reached the regional headquarters, Bonnici was killed in his sleep with a small dosage of nerve agent A-232. This was troubling as it suggested that Borg had an inside source within Hugh's army. As per protocol, following the compromise of an agent in the field, all traces of their existence needed to be eradicated. It was during this time, when recovery agents were scrubbing Bonnici's apartment for fingerprints they found a single scrap of paper hidden in the smoke alarm. ''"3.139391, 101.696854" Agent Bonnici knew his days were numbered, so he made sure the information he possessed made it's way to the people who needed it, and it damn well did. The coordinates led to a street corner in the city of Kuala Lumpur, strange, considering Bonnici was based in Laos. This conflicting situation was brought to Hugh's desk to which he said "Bonnici was our best, it is not only out of respect, but for our best interest that we follow the path he has paved for us" Within 48 hours of receiving the coordinates, Hugh ordered the deployment of a Special Forces team to the coordinates, who arrived 90 minutes after deployment. Upon arrival at the coordiantes they found nothing but a sewer hatch and a closed mattress store. This was communicated directly to Hugh via radio, and they were given the order to don their gas masks enter the sewer hatch. Once the team had entered the sewer, radio connection became extremely spotty, but what could be communicated was an overwhelming sense of alarm. Radio connections quickly started going dead as Hugh's men were killed. It was a bloodbath, within the conflict 53 lives were lost, 4 of which were members of Hugh's Special Forces team, the other 49 being a mix of scientists and sanitation workers who were in the tunnels at the time of the raid. It is believed that Borg was in the tunnels at the time of the raid, but narrowly escaped as they were flushed out by the Special Forces Team, this would be the closest that Hugh would come to capturing Borg for quite some time, but this loss was not in vain. What was found in the tunnels was more sinister than anything that Hugh could imagine. Human experimentation. Borg knew that Hugh was after him, and was preparing a retaliation in the form of Soldiers with modified genetics. Borg was building an army of super soldiers. The entire course of the war changed when this information was brought to Hugh's desk, he realised that Borg wasn't going to play by the rules, and if that was the case, then so be it. The story of the Tunnels of Kuala Lumpur is one of the most important moments in The Great Borg War, as it changed the way the war was fought in a drastic way. With all cards laid out on the table, nothing was off the table. This event is also believed to be what triggered Hugh's slow spiral into madness, as he was a test tube baby, human experiementation was a difficult topic for him. It is believed that he felt a connection with those unborn children that Borg tested upon, and his desire to avenge them sent him mad.